Inclemência
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: DracoXHermione. Era isso que ele era: inclemente. Como todo Malfoy devia ser.


Disclaimer

- Harry Potter não me pertence, nem nenhum dos seus personagens. Nem nada do cenário ou aquelas regrinhas legais do Quadribol. Não que alguma dessas coisas apareçam na fic – além de Malfoy e Hermione – mas aquelas regrinhas são tão legais...

Esqueçam boa parte do que realmente aconteceu com o jovem Malfoy, vai...

Fic da saga "Unfinished: O retorno" da Tsuki! Enjoy minna.

**

* * *

**

**Inclemência**

"_devolve meus dias_

_minha alegria_

_diz nos meus olhos verdades ruins"_

_:: Zélia Duncan ::_

_._

_._

Eu estava num daqueles dias em que a varinha formigava nas mãos em busca de um aluno descuidado para ser azarado pelo grande monitor da Sonserina. Não que azarar outros alunos fosse permitidos – uma pena – mas minha fama bastava para que todos corressem antes mesmo de eu terminar de proferir meio feitiço.

Inclemente. Sim, e severo, arrogante, rude, inflexível. Não soam como palavras bonitas? Não soam bem para um sonserino? E um sonserino bastante mau humorado, no caso. Daqueles mau humores que perduram por dias a fio, que parecem ficar atracados à sua carne. Que não te deixam dormir nem acordar.

Que tinha nome e endereço. E isso só tornava tudo ainda pior quando eu ouvia a voz _dela_.

"Esse corredor pertence à Grifinória, Malfoy. Pode ir tirando suas escamas de cobra daqui."

Pés idiotas.

"Me faça, sangue-ruim."

Não entendam mal. Aqueles olhos castanhos podiam sim ser a razão de todo meu mau humor, mas isso definitivamente não significava que ela _precisava _saber disso.

Granger sempre chamara minha atenção. Não pela inteligência construída em livros que ela possuía. Isso ainda era besteira perto do resto. Ela era inteligente em tudo, na forma como pensava, como agia em cada situação. Era uma bruxa ousada e corajosa até demais para toda essa inteligência. No fundo ela era uma contradição que desafiava a minha lógica de ver as coisas.

E isso sim, me deixava ainda mais emburrado.

Eu precisava entender quem era aquela menina que tinha medo de datas de entrega para as lições, mas acertava o nariz de um Malfoy sem a menor hesitação... E então eu fiquei a observando, dia após dia. Buscando entender cada parte dela...

Foi uma maldição.

Naquela noite, ela parecia tentada a me tornar um miserável completo.

Ela levantou a varinha contra mim, e eu mantive o olhar fixo no dela. Sabia que ela não se atreveria a usar magia contra mim. Ela não iria contra uma regra da escola só por _minha_ causa.

Ou iria?

Sorri com o canto dos lábios, vendo que ela hesitava, e dei um passo em sua direção.

Então ela simplesmente guardou a varinha.

"Você não vale a pena, Draco."

Granger virou de costas, voltando a andar pelo corredor.

Isso? Só isso?

_Aquela sangue-ruim_ me perturbava dias e noites, me atormentava os pensamentos a todo instante, me fazia queimar de ódio e vontade e tudo que me dizia era um _não vale a pena_?

Ela era a razão com que eu acordava de manhã e estudava com ardor cada lição, tentando superá-la! E a razão que me fazia acordar no meio da noite pensando num meio de esganar Weasley quando se sentasse perto dela. Ela me roubava a atenção quando algum plano me surgia a cabeça, ora mil planos para humilhá-la, ora mil e um planos de conseguí-la...

_E eu não valia a pena?_

Senti meu peito inchar de raiva. Dela e de mim, nunca vou saber distinguir.

Fechei os olhos, o rosto de ódio que mascarava meu orgulho ferido, e ouvi seus passos se afastando cada vez mais. O ar entrava com dificuldade, os olhos se apertando... Eu era um Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Eu não estava sujeito a maldições. A nenhuma delas!

Ou achava que não. Quando dei por mim e abri os olhos novamente, já havia corrido meio corredor da Grifinória, segurado seu braço e apertado o corpo de Granger contra a parede.

"Por quê?" – urrei entre os dentes.

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada. Sim, eu tinha perdido todo meu controle racional e isso não parecia fazer a menor falta naquele momento. A culpa era toda dela.

Ela apertou os olhos e me encarou, sem dizer nada. E eu tive que insistir.

"Por que eu não valho a pena?"

Os olhos castanhos tremeram.

Eu não queria que meu tom de voz tivesse saído tão gritado... mas naquele instante eu percebi _realmente_ a situação em que havia nos colocado. Tentei refazer na minha cabeça cada passo que havia me colocado de corpo colado com a Granger num dos corredores da Grifinória, e ainda sem me mexer um centímetro, algo ocorreu veloz como um lampejo dentro da minha cabeça.

"Draco."

Ela prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

"Você me chamou de Draco, Granger."

Ela meneou a cabeça num lento sim.

Soltei o braço dela, mas não me afastei. A boca dela se abriu e se fechou algumas vezes, em alguma frase que ela simplesmente não conseguia completar.

Amaldiçoado, ridículo, vencido, beijando com toda a raiva e vontade a maldita Granger.

Eu me afastei devagar, olhando bem pra ela. Observando. Entendendo. Amaldiçoando-me de novo e ainda mais.

Ela largou os ombros e fechou os olhos, sua testa encostando na minha. Aquela mulher sequer me dirigiu mais nenhuma palavra. E eu me assustei ao perceber que havia entendido exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

Colei a boca em seu ouvido e sussurrei.

"Eu vou provar que valho a pena, Hermione."

Não que um Malfoy precisasse provar o seu valor a alguém. Todos sabiam da poderosa fama de adjetivos do maior bruxo da Sonserina.

Mas inclemente era uma palavra que não cabia ao lado de uma mulher como Granger. Sorte minha, ela ser tão inteligente. Ela me ensinou uma centena de novas palavras que podiam definir apenas _Draco_.

**OWARI**


End file.
